


Guide me through my thoughts

by pocketnoodl (Pocketnoodl)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Calming down, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reaper76 Week, Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketnoodl/pseuds/pocketnoodl
Summary: Not everything is peachy in the life of Jack Morrison. Not everyday was sunny, fought with a smile or a photo session for the media.Sometimes it is also a broken, sad day. A day not worth to be called "good"But if there is someone to help you...Maybe it can't be that bad anymore.[ For the Reaper76 week with Voice/Music ]





	

The ship landed right on time and Gabriel’s grin couldn’t be bigger.   
Blackwatch’s mission had been a success and it will be a pleasure to give the report in. With a chuckle he tapped Jesse Mccree on the shoulder and flicked his hat over his eyes.  
“Good job kiddo.” he told him and all his people were dismissed.

As Gabriel looked up, an Omnic came to him and gave him a tablet for the next tasks. The work of a black ops commander was never done, right.

“Sir. We need your permission for a few things. You can find them in folder 3.B and 5.C. Also the committee is pleased with your performance on the mission. They say there is nothing to worry about the problems in Dorado. No civilian was hurt or has seen any evidence of what happened there.” 

Only with one ear he was listening to the omnic. They started to walk towards the Gibraltar base , so Gabriel could finally get a minute of rest. Followed by the omnic, who updates him on what happened during the mission.

“...there were also evidence of Talon activity in Russia, Nepal and China. The committee is worried about them finding a station to settle down in those regions. They will wait though until they have spoken with you Sir about the report. So they ask you to rush and bring it to them as soon as possible.”

The talk went on and Gabriel put the tablet away. There was no way he would do this today. No way. He wanted a break.   
But that’s what he always said and that’s what he didn’t do in the end of the day. He would have go take a shower, give his clothes away for laundry, eat with the boys, check on Jack and go to work again.   
It’s not like Jack has time for him anyway these days.

“Sir you got any questions left? Else I will now excuse myself and go to the committee to report to them” 

Gabriel looked at the omnic, then at the clock. 

“You know where J- I mean...Commander Morrison is right now?” he could’ve write to Jack himself. But what if there was a meeting? 

The omnic was silent for a moment, before he looked up to the clock to read the time and back to Gabriel again.

“As far as I know was there a meeting today between the commander and the committee. It was an urgent and quick one, because the commander had to cancel every appointment for today. But I can’t say if they are already finished”

Gabriel only nodded and the omnic and him parted ways. So Jack was still in the meeting or is it already over? Gabriel looked at his communicator and wrote a message.  
‘I am back at the base. You wanna meet up for lunch. Did you eat babe?’ He sent it out before heading to his own room.  
He hoped that the meeting would be over soon, so he could see his lover earlier. It was a good day and he wanted to speak with Jack before doing the report, talking about the details and how to move on.  
But before he could enter his room, his communicator buzzed.

Surprised he opened the message, that popped up on the screen and immediately froze on the spot.  
‘Dog tags’ was the message he received from Jack. The only thing.  
The day started out great, but the outcome might not.   
With lightspeed he wrote Jack a ‘Where’ back. 

He opened the door to his room without looking up to see the answer ‘Your room’.

And there was Jack. In his full gear, cowering on the floor in one corner of Gabriel’s room. The blinds of the windows were nearly down and only allowed a little bit of light.   
Gabriel wanted to switch on the light, only to be yelled at.  
“DONT...Please...leave it dark..Please” Jack’s voice sounded sore and it seemed like Jack was fighting to get a voice out of himself.  
Now, that’s the thing. Over the years through SEP and Overwatch, both commanders had managed to make a small language for themselves, if they get monitored, and they wouldn’t have been surprised if that had been the case 24/7. That’s why they have chosen a few words, sometimes weird but also not too close for certain situations.   
‘Cupcake’ meant party or meeting between them or friends. ‘Gladiator’ meant committee. May it be they were already in a meeting with them or they have to prepare for one. ‘Rabbit’ was meant for having a bit of adult fun.   
But ‘Dog Tags’ never meant something good.

Reyes quickly closed the door and put his communicator and his bag away. No distractions, he just went to Jack and kneeled before him on the floor, taking his hands into his own.  
“Jack...what’s wrong. Since when are you here?” 

“2...2 hours.. I didn’t know when you will be here”

“And why didn’t you called me earlier ? I could’ve spoken to you, you know”

A few sobs were the only answer he got in this moment. Jack looked like he was a mess. The hair was messy and wild, no strand was in the right position.  
His clothes had so many folds, clearly as if he had huddled up here for a few hours. a few stains from his tears still visible.  
Jack’s nose and cheeks were red, and his eyes puffy from the crying. Gabriel wanted to let go of his hands, so he could at least pull off his own and Jack’s gloves. But his lover had a death grip on his hands.

“Jack….let me go for a second” he calmly said, there was no way he would rush anything right now. There was no way he would go out or eat or anything, when Jack was a mess.

“no..please stay here “ 

“Ok..then just let go one of my hands okay, I just need to do one quick thing. I’m still here Jack you listen? I’m still here.”

Jack nodded, barely visible, one of Gabriel’s hands was freed, but the other one was still in Jack’s hold.

“Yeah that’s good. Listen to me Jack. Okay. I’m here and nobody will come here. You know that only you and I are allowed to come here, right?” Again a nod.  
Reyes slowly pulled off his own glove with his teeth, afterwards he did the same thing with Jack’s.   
“Now I want you to change the hands. Here take this one” He took Jack’s hand and felt the cold skin under his fingers. The gloves should have protected enough warmth, but Jack seemed so shaken and his skin was too cold for his own liking.  
“See….now release my other hand”   
Gabriel repeated to take off the gloves, so their hands touched without anything between them.

“Gabriel…..” 

“Shh...I’m here. Will you let me take off your clothes? I will talk to you so you know I’m here” 

Two blue eyes looked up, and Gabriel tried to smile for his boyfriend. Jack took a moment before he nodded and slowly released both hands of Gabriel.  
The big man didn’t hesitate to continue his previous plan. His hands worked quickly, but not rushed. Whenever Jack was having a breakdown, the worst thing you could do was to rush things. Jack was trained to react quickly and to see fast movements. Any movement Gabriel would do now, that is not coordinated, would only scare the commander.  
Without pausing talking he tried to free Jack out of his clothes and the armor.

“They slowly prepare everything for a festival Jack. Everything is colorful and the smell of churros! You loved them so much you remember? With lots of cinnamon and sugar, and you loved them with chocolate. They made them there and I had to think about you”

Jack’s arm armor slowly was put down on the floor.

“Jesse and I had a competition on who could eat more. Jesse won, but I at least won at the spicy pepper challenge. You remember the first time you had a ghost pepper, babe?” 

His boyfriend was looking at him with big and red eyes, but he slightly nodded and was guided through his thought with Gabriel's help.  
“You were crying and wheezing. I thought that no bullet could kill you, but that one shitty ghost pepper would have been your end. Your grave would’ve been ‘Here lies Jack. No bullet could kill him, but a vegetable did the job’. At least I am now the only one in this world who knows this secret.” 

“Don’t -....don’t forget that you cried as well” whispered a small voice and Gabriel chuckled.

“That’s true. I cried a lot. And you remember what stupid thing I did after it?”

That earned him a chuckle from the blonde.  
“Yes you...touched …..yourself on various parts of your body. You screamed like a banshee Gabe…” 

The mantle was the next one that was followed on the floor.  
Gabriel had to smile.

“Yeah that shit hurt. Angela called me a moron, like how could I do that. How could I forget about that part that you don’t cut peppers and just touch anything. My eyes were literally on fire” 

In the end the boots followed and Jack was only dressed in a black longsleeve shirt and his regular pants. Gabriel noticed that he looked so small without it. So small and without any courage left in him, small and scared in his room. The ever so fighting commander now in a panic attack, and Gabriel was the only one who was allowed to see him like this.

“Gabriel...please..speak…”   
He woke up out of his thoughts and nodded.

“I’m sorry I was lost in my own thoughts for a second,” he answered and lifted Jack up from the floor. It was time to move to the bed, maybe Jack could catch some sleep. “There were also pinatas. Lots of pinatas. in various forms. Remind me that we build one for Jesse’s birthday. And yours as well. But making one is much more fun and we could do it together.”

 

Like a princess, he carefully let Jack down on the bed. The other one stayed like this and will without any other instructions or movements of Gabriel.   
Blue eyes watched the Blackwatch commander on how he took off his clothes, while the soft voice of Gabriel continues to calm him down.

Since their shared nights in the SEP, Gabriel’s calm, rough and deep voice had been a help for Morrison. Every time he was scared, or needed help, his mind or his surroundings were overwhelming, there was only one person, one thing that could calm him down. And it was Gabriel.   
The voice was the greatest power. Being in Gabriel’s room sometimes helped, when he was away for missions. Nonetheless hearing Gabriel was always better.  
If Gabriel was far away, he would’ve called and would have listened to his boyfriend even if it’s for hours.   
Or sometimes Gabriel records himself on Jack’s voice mail, so he can repeat it over and over again.

And for Gabriel? He loved to play with Jack’s hair. Sometimes seeing Jack smile helped, knowing everything was okay. His hands touching Jacks soft cheeks and hair, tracing every little scar the little one had. Enough to calm Gabriel down.

Once Gabriel was undressed, only leaving him in shorts and shirt, he climbed into the bed and put the blanket over both of them. The voice still speaking to Morrison.  
“...and Jesse said ‘But boss, why is there a freakin’ duck in here. It’s a mission not a toy shop!!’”

 

Jack chuckled at the stories that Gabriel told him and his eyes focused Gabriel’s lips.  
They were rough and a scar was on them. Slowly he lifted his hands up to touch this little scar, only to realize, that the touch made Gabriel stop in talking.   
Carefully he closed the distance between them and brought their lips together.

A calm moment. A moment to enjoy. He wanted to forget everything that was around him, and kissing Gabriel was the best way to do it.  
His fingers followed the scars on Gabriel’s face while he tried to concentrate on the kiss. Two hands came up and started to stroke his hair, calming both of them down.  
They simultaneously sighed and only paused the kiss to chuckle about it.

“I missed you” whispered Jack silently. 

“I missed you too, love” answered Gabriel.

Just a few moments later, the commander of Overwatch and the commander of Blackwatch were sleeping peacefully together, only dreaming about good times.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I kinda rushed this thing. But I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> No beta. I only read through it once. 
> 
> This piece was more or less a small thing for myself to calm myself down :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it tho! If you got tips for me I am all ears ! 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/pocketnoodl  
> tumblr: http://pocketnoodl.tumblr.com/


End file.
